Spiritia Rosenberg
Spiritia Rosenberg Eins (スピリティア・ローゼンベルク, Supiritia Rōzenberugu), also referred to by her friends as Tia (ティア,Tia) is the first member of the RKS and the main protagonist of Rosenkreuzstilette. Spiritia has been a close friend to Freudia Neuwahl since her childhood, and also has a fairy friend by the name of Lilli. Personality Spiritia is a straightforward and honest young woman with a strong sense of justice and moral convictions that are second to none. She is known to be a bit of a klutz and a terrible swimmer, as she sinks like a brick in water. Spiritia is also known to be naive at times. She goes by the nickname "Tia" among her friends (with the exception of Grolla Seyfarth, who prefers to refer to everyone by their long names due to her formal manner of speech). Abilities Spiritia's initial ability, the Seelegewehr, allows her gather mana within her vicinity and releases it into a single blast. The more mana she gathers, the more powerful these shots become. Since these shots do not tap into the her own mana supply, she is capable of using Seelegewehr indefinitely. Spiritia is also gifted with the ability to gain her foe's abilities upon their defeat. Trivia * Spiritia's name is derived from the word "spirit," which refers to the fact that she is Rosenkreuz's reincarnation. Her family name, "Rosenberg," comes from Uwe Rosenberg, a German board game designer. * Spiritia bears many allusions to Mega Man and his incarnations from the Mega Man series; both characters have a strong sense of justice and they possess similar abilities, such as the ability to copy the powers of their fallen bosses. They also have a naive personality that was pointed out by their enemies or allies to be their own downfall. It should also be noted that Spiritia's RKS Number is similar to Mega Man's DRN (Doctor Right Number); his being DRN-001. Spiritia can also "copy" her opponent's powers by tapping into them. * Spiritia's spoken line when she reaches Desperation Mode, 「まだいけるっ！」 ("It's not over yet!"), is also a spoken line used by Zero from Mega Man X4 when his Life Energy runs low. This line is also used by Freudia in Rosenkreuzstilette ~Freudenstachel~. * Along with Freudia and Grolla, Spiritia is one of the only pre-fortress bosses to have a unique boss theme. Her boss theme is called "Fighting Spirits", composed by Silver Chaos. * Spiritia shares similarities to her friend, Freudia Neuwahl: both character have similar types of clothing and hairstyles, they have their own unique boss theme, and they serve as the main protagonists of the Rosenkreuzstilette series. The difference between her and Freudia is she is dressed in a Gothic-Lolita attire, her ponytail is larger than Freudia's and it is held by an unseen ribbon. * Spritia being the boss of Grolla's stage in Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert is most likely a nod to Mega Man Powered Up, in which playing as a Robot Master will replace the boss of his respective stage with a fake Mega Man. Category:Female Category:Rosenkreuzstilette characters Category:Video game characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Jewish Category:German